The Babysitters
by Rendall
Summary: James and Logan have been wanting a kid for a while now, and with Kendall in over his head with his own kids, he asks his old friends to babysit so him and Jo can have some time to be alone. Logan and James accept the jobs in hopes to practice becoming parents. But are they ready to have kids of their own?


Author's note: Just a random little Jagan one shot based off of a meet and greet photo from the summer tour. Hope you all like it (:

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush. I know its really sad

* * *

Kendall cradled his son in his arms with hope that the colicky boy would fall asleep. He rocked back and forth in the rocking chair beside the crib and hummed a soft lullaby. "Honey?" Jo called from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Kendall answered with a yawn.

"The other two are asleep. Is Carter down yet?" Kendall glanced down at the baby in his arms. His normally wide green eyes were shut softly and his breathing was even.

"Yeah I think he is." Carefully Kendall stood up and gently lay his son down into the crib, giving the baby a kiss on the forehead before exiting the room. "So many kids." Kendall sighed as Jo tugged on his wrist and led him to the bedroom.

"Oh but you love them."

"Just like I love you. Only I love them a little more." Kendall said, sticking his tongue out as she pulled him down onto their bed and moved to kiss his lips softly. "I miss it just being the two of us sometimes though. Before all the craziness and the crying and 'daddy I want this' or 'daddy play dress up with me'."

Jo chuckled. "You're a great father."

"I'm glad one of us thinks so."

"You are, I think we just need a break though. I know I could use some alone time with you, even if it's only for a couple of hours."

Kendall liked the idea of escaping his crazy life for just a while. "That does sound nice."

"We would just need a sitter."

Kendall smiled to himself. "Oh I know two people who would love to help us out."

Logan sat at the kitchen table and scanned through the paperwork he had piled high in front of him. "Anything I can help you with?" a deep voice asked from behind him as a pair of strong arms moved to wrap around his shoulders loosely. Logan turned his head to the right to meet James in a gentle kiss.

"Just some silly old paperwork."

James sat himself down in the chair beside Logan and grabbed the piece of paper on top. Logan watched as his hazel eyes skimmed over the words, his eyes growing wider as they reached the bottom of the page. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Logan shrugged, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I know we've talked about adopting, and everywhere I go I see mothers and fathers accompanied by little kids and just…I want a baby James. So I took the initiative and stopped by social services to explain our predicament. Mrs. Wainwright was extremely kind and understanding. She handed me these papers and asked to have me return them as soon as everything was filled out."

James just sat there with a blank expression on his face before a smile creeped its way across his lips. "So you really want to do this? You want to adopt a kid?"

Logan nodded. "Either this or surrogacy."

James bit his lip in thought. "Wouldn't you rather the baby actually be genetically similar to us though?"

Logan took the time to think about it. He'd love to see a cute little girl running around the house with bouncing curls and deep hazel eyes like her father. "Of course. But we'd have to use your genes. You are the good looking one after all."

James frowned and reached out to pull Logan over onto his lap. "You're beautiful Logie. Don't say that. Are we ready for kids though? Can we handle it?"

Before Logan could answer, his cell phone went off, vibrating against his leg in the pocket of his jeans. Pulling it out and reading the caller ID Logan smiled. "It's Kendall."

"Answer it."

Pressing the talk button Logan spoke and put the call on speaker. "Hey Ken."

"What's up blondie?"

They both heard a distinct chuckle on the other end. "_Hey guys. How's it going?_"

Both James and Logan looked at each other and James held Logan tighter in his lap. "We're doing alright." James looked at the time on his watch. "Isn't it past your bed time daddy Knight?"

"_Just because I like to be in bed at a decent time-_"

"Oh I'm only yanking your balls. What'd you call for?"

It was silent for a moment until they heard a sigh on the other end. "_Well, Jo and I, we haven't been out in a really long time, and knowing that you two are thinking of rounding up some little rascals of your own…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind stopping by Saturday night so I can take my lovely lady out on a much needed date?"_

"Aww." Logan cooed into the receiver. "We'd love to. Will you two be out all night or?"

"_It'd be just for a couple of hours, probably around six to midnight."_

James nudged Logan's shoulder with his chin and whispered in his ear, "Let's do it. It can be like playing house."

Logan chuckled and returned his attention to Kendall. "Sounds good to us. We'll see you Saturday."

A breath of relief answered them. "_You guys are the greatest. I bet Abby and Riley and Carter can't wait to see their Uncle James and Uncle Logan again."_

"We can't wait to see them either." Logan laughed. "Now go get some sleep Ken, you sound exhausted."

"_You have no idea. Goodnight guys. Thanks again._" The call clicked to end and Logan turned in James' lap to face him.

"It'll be good practice for us. Plus Kendall's kids are angels. It'll be fun."

"Of course it will. Now come on let's go practice making some babies of our own." James stood up with Logan's legs wrapped around his waist and took off down the hall.

"James, a guy can't have kids."

"Doesn't mean he can't have sex." James laughed and kissed Logan's neck before throwing him down onto the bed and kissing him everywhere he could reach.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Logan and James waited together on Kendall's doorstep for the blond to answer. Opening the door with a smile, Kendall invited his old friends in. Inside the kids were eating dinner at the table while Jo paced back and forth in the kitchen with a worried expression on her face.

"Okay you two. No funny business. Careful with Carter because as soon as I leave he will start to cry. The best way to calm him down is give him his binky and cradle him until he falls asleep. With Riley, well good luck keeping an eye on him and don't let him in the basement. And Abby will help you out when you need it." Jo turned to face her daughter who was a spitting image of her. "Right Abby?"

"Yes mommy." The six year old with blonde curls smiled up at her mom and gave her a thumbs up.

"That's my girl." Jo walked over to the kids and gave each of them a kiss on the tops of their head. "Now do you think you boys can handle all that?"

"Oh Josephine. We aren't children anymore. I think we can take care of a couple of kids." James flashed her his winning smile and pat her on the back.

"Honey everything is going to be alright. Come on let's go the reservations I made are at six-thirty." Jo begrudgingly followed Kendall out the door, blowing one last kiss to the kids and giving James and Logan a glare.

"Take care of my babies. Oh and bed time is at nine!" She said as she shut the door behind her.

James clapped his hands together and walked over to the kitchen table. He smiled brightly at the three kids. "So, now that the parents are gone. Who wants to have some fun?"

"AHHHHH!" Abby and Riley took off away from the table and ran around the kitchen, past both Logan and James and into the living room.

"Umm…well that wasn't supposed to happen." James chuckled, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

"James! The kids!" Logan cried, just as Carter began shrieking in his high chair.

"Logan the baby's crying."

"Pick him up!" James rushed over to Carter and cradled the crying baby in his arms.

"Shh. Shh. It'll be alright. Don't cry." James tried cooing the baby with his soft voice but nothing worked. "Logan where's the binky?" James shouted throughout the house.

"I don't know I can't even find the other kids!" The smaller brunette ran into the kitchen. "Did Abby or Riley run through here at all?"

"Nope. Haven't seen them." It had barely been five minutes and James was already in over his head. "Logan make him stop. Please!"

Logan took the baby from James' grasp and hurried into the nursery. There sitting on the dresser beside the crib was a yellow _Winnie the Pooh_ binky. " Here you go buddy." Already tired, Logan sat down in the rocking chair and cradled Carter back and forth while whispering a soothing lullaby. Once the baby's eyes were shut Logan set him down in the crib and hurried back into the kitchen to clean up the mess the kids had left from their dinner. Stopping him on his way was the ringing of a doorbell.

Logan checked behind the window before opening the door, smiling when he saw his old friend standing on the porch. "Carlos?" Logan asked, bringing the Latino in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I'm not too sure. James sent me this." Carlos held out his phone for Logan to read the screen. There in bolded caps the text read: **AT KENDALL'S. NEED YOUR HELP. COME QUICK.** Logan blushed and let Carlos inside just as James chased the two older children down the hall. "Oh…babysitting. I'm on it."

Carlos raced after James and the kids towards their bedrooms while Logan shook his head at the two and headed of for the kitchen. He turned on the radio near the stove as he cleaned the dishes and put them away. At least for him everything had settled down, until he heard the crying come from the baby monitor on the counter. "No Carter. Please just go back to sleep."

Logan hurried off to the nursery and scooped the crying baby into his arms. Carter rested his head on Logan's shoulder and cried while Logan softly rubbed his back. Knowing the boy wouldn't stop anytime soon Logan exited the bedroom in hopes of finding James and Carlos and the other two kids.

He roamed down the hall before stopping at the staircase. There at the top, Riley sat on the banister with a little hockey helmet on his head, Carlos holding the boy into a sitting position. "Alright, now all you gotta do is close your eyes and let go of me. If you fall, the helmet will protect your head."

"CARLOS!" Logan cried, shaking his head. Logan's shout caused Carter's sobs to turn louder.

"Yeah Loges?"

"Would you kindly GET HIM OFF THE BANISTER BEFORE HE BREAKS HIS HEAD OPEN?"

Carlos bit his lip and pouted. "But he won't. He's wearing a helmet."

"Carlos take your old hockey helmet off the four year-old's head and get down.

"I'm not four I'm five." Riley said, sticking his tongue out at Logan and crossing his arms. "Let me slide Uncle Logan!"

"But, Riley sweetie that isn't a slide."

"Uncle Carlos says it is. I like Uncle Carlos more than you. You're no fun." Riley pouted as Carlos pulled him off the banister.

"Carlos, just sit him down in the living room on the couch and let him pick a movie to watch. It's already seven and Jo wants them all in bed by nine." Carlos did as Logan asked with a frown on his face. "Oh and do you know where James is?"

"Up in Abby's room, they are playing hair salon." The thought brought a smile to Logan's face. Or at least it did until he heard the sound of a very girly, yet manly shriek.

"Shit." Logan mumbled under his breath as he raced up the stairs, holding Carter to his chest. He found James and Abby in the last room on the right, and it took everything Logan had in him not to laugh. There, James sat on Abby's on floor with blush applied deeply on his cheeks and red lipstick on his lips. Blue eye shadow covered his eye lids and reached the pretty boy's eyebrows.

"Logan!" James cried. "Look what she did!" And that was when Logan noticed why James had screamed. In Abby's right hand was a thick clump of chestnut colored hair.

"Oh my God." And before Logan knew it he was laughing. And his laughing caused Carter to laugh, the baby seeing James' angry face decked out in makeup.

"Funnny." Carter pointed and giggled.

"No. It's not funny. Logan that's my hair. My perfect beautiful hair. And she broke my lucky comb." Knowing James was about to cry, Logan grabbed Abby's wrist softly and led her out of the room.

"Drop that hair in the garbage in the kitchen and go join Uncle Carlos and Riley in the living room for a movie."

"Okay Uncle Logan." The girl said sweetly, stepping up on her tiptoes to give Logan a kiss on the cheek. "Can you tell Uncle James I'm sorry? I didn't mean to cut his hair."

"It's alright Abby, he'll calm down. Just next time use pretend scissors, okay sweetie?"

Abby smiled. "Okay!" Then she rushed off down the hall and disappeared down the stairs.

Taking a moment to compose himself so that he wouldn't laugh again at James' appearance, Logan walked into the room and sat down in front of his husband. "James?" Logan asked softly, the taller man's head ducked down so that Logan wouldn't see his face. "James honey, Abby didn't mean to. The scissors just slipped."

James lifted his head. The corners of his eyes were wet. "Logan we can't do this."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "We can't do what?"

"I'm not…I don't think we're ready for kids yet. Look at me. Look at us. We are in way over our heads here. We had to call Carlos up."

Logan sighed and repositioned Carter in his arms so that the baby was sitting in between his legs. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at this baby. So maybe we can't handle three kids just yet, but it's not like we are going to have three right away. We're going to start off with one." Logan tickled under Carter's chin, causing the boy to giggle. "And I think we'll do okay."

"But Logan."

"No but's James. We can do this. Just look at this wittle face." And James did. He leaned his face close to Carter's and gave the baby a good look. He's eyes were green, just like his father's and he had blond hair growing in tufts along his still slightly bald head. And the baby was smiling, reaching out his little arms for James and muttering words neither him nor Logan could understand. "Look, he loves you James."

Logan handed Carter to James and watched them interact. Carter touched his small fingers to James' lips as James poked the baby's button nose, watching the way Carter's cheeks turned pink as the boy giggled softly.

"You really think we can do this?" James asked Logan with a hopeful look in his hazel eyes.

"I really do." Slowly, Logan leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to James' smiling lips.

"Then we should do it. We should have a baby…but I want it to look like you Logie."

Logan was touched. Many people thought all James cared about was fame and good looks, but deep down the man had a kind heart. Smiling, Logan kissed James again before standing up and pulling James and the baby to their feet. "Come on let's go join the three children downstairs."

* * *

When Kendall and Jo snuck back home in the wee hours of the morning they were shocked at the sight they saw. James, Carlos, Abby, and Riley were all fast asleep on the couch. "Where's Logan and Carter? Where's my baby?" Jo cried.

"Calm down honey, let's go check the nursery." Kendall led Jo down the hall and smiled when he found Logan rocking the baby calming in his arms.

"You're home." Logan whispered, standing up and handing Carter off into Jo's welcoming arms. "Careful he's asleep."

"Thanks Logan, for everything." Jo smiled and kissed the brunette on the cheek before taking his spot in the rocking chair. Kendall pulled Logan out of the room and down into the living room where everyone else was sleeping.

"Rough night?" Kendall asked, glancing at the way Carlos was sleeping as well.

"Yeah, but we had everything under control. Just needed a little help."

"Everyone needs help sometimes Logan. Don't be upset that you had to call up Carlos. I've called him up a few times too when Jo's away at work. He's a wonder with kids."

Logan grinned. "Yeah he is. He really gets along with Riley."

"Abby too. Come on lets wake them up."

At the door Kendall waved off his old friends, thanking them for giving him the chance to spend time with his wife. As they turned to leave Kendall stopped and asked, "Oh my God James. What happened to your hair!?"


End file.
